


Things That Probably Aren't Normal

by Mikazuki_Mitsukai



Series: Tim's Al Ghul Adventures [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Mitsukai/pseuds/Mikazuki_Mitsukai
Summary: Tim and Damian's part.





	Things That Probably Aren't Normal

Maybe Tim shouldn't encourage this new habit. Damian's already got several terrible ones, one example being not knowing the limit of how many pets one household could logically have. Really, he doesn't really need another one.

For once, Tim must be the responsible older brother where usually he's the throw rag that everyone bosses around.

"Timothy!"

Aaaand, Damian only resorts to Tim's first name when the brat wanted something from him.

Tim didn't bother to look up to see where that little shit was going to pop up from, knowing Damian would stomp over his precious personal bubble mercilessly in imitation of a certain older brother whose namesake was the perfect description of his whole being. Lo and behold, a second later Tim's personal bubble, whom everybody treated like a piece of gum underneath new Italian boots, was desecrated by Damian dumping hiss ass right beside Tim's. The unfortunately taller younger brother leaned heavily against Tim's side, effectively using his superior body mass to topple Tim to the side and pinned him against thankfully soft cushion.

Tim missed the day he could scruff Damian by the collar.

"Timothy!" The yell near Tim's ear was unnecessarily loud. Dami would've been elbowed if Tim's arms weren't pinned against his sides. That brat's learned since the last time. Tsk.

The glare was also ineffective. Damian knew Tim would crumble like a cookie the second he gave up pretending to ignore him.

That grin was a so obnoxious. Fucker.

"Timothy!"

Seriously...

"You do realize that I know what my own name is, right?" Tim deadpanned.

"Mother said Grandfather is building a new reservoir and save haven for the should-be-extinct animals that latest mad scientist (they're so many, I can't remember all their names) created." Damian went full on frontal attack, now that Tim's responding.

"So?" Tim's got a bad feeling about this.

Damian scoffed as if the answer's obvious.

"Take me there!"

Hell no.

"Hell no."

"Why???"

"You're not getting any more pet," Tim said with finality. Bruce is in a neighboring galaxy, so Tim's the one in charge and there will _not_ be any new addition to the family when he's head of house.

"Just one!"

"No."

"I can take care of it!"

"No."

"You don't even know which one I wanted yet!"

"Mammoth."

"..."

Damian was a sore loser. Because he's a _loser_ , he emphasized just how low he could go down by whining loud and long while smothering Tim's body even more with his heavy frame. Now Tim's face was mushed against the back of the couch.

Tim was going to die by asphixiation. Suffocated by a leather upholstery. Pressed like tofu.

"Mrrrrrfh!"

"I won't take it out of the sanctuary. Promise!"

The "No" was muffled, but still kind of audible.

With a defeated "Tsk," Damian released his prisoner, jumping away from the reach of a roundhouse kick, and failed to dodge a headlock by a hair's breath.

Tim laughed in vengeful glee as he utterly wrecked Damian's painstakenly styled hair, his vendetta sated even further by the indignant yelp the action caused.

"You know I can't just let you have your way all the time, Damian," Tim calmly chastised the younger boy doing hardcore imitation of a wriggling worm.

"Lies. You always do!"

Sadly, Tim did. A week of instistent badgering later, Tim was reminding Damian sternly that he _promised_ not to take the mammoth (newly christened Zenobia) out of its sanctuary (and that no matter how spacious the manor's ground is, it could _not_ , for the love of god, be a decent playground for a very active teenage mammoth, Damian!).

Tim really really shouldn't encourage this new habit.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's forming a habit, it's you, Timmy, you idiot. Damian's just taking advantage.
> 
> Edit: Uhh... It just occured to me just how OOC the two are being. Basically, it started with Jay telling Dami the way to completely freak Tim out is by pulling a Dick on him (not literally). It was successful at the beginning, which was why Dami kept doing it, but then it became something normal for the both of them.


End file.
